


supplementary classes

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [19]
Category: Naruto, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couples from Japan arrives to give a special course on Bloodplay.</p><p>Jack and Daniel decided to give it a try but it doesn't quite work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supplementary classes

At the Academy there were additional weekend courses for everything from asphyxiation over housekeeping to zoology. You could take them at your leisure and it was often a chance to get supplementary instructions on a rare subject you were interested in.  
Daniel had already taken classes for languages and social studies and antropology. But when he heard that there was a master coming from Japan with his submissive he’d signed Jack and himself up for joint courses for the first time. He was already very curious about this man. After all master’s and their submissives were said to have a very special bond. And if he was traveling overseas to teach this he had to be really good at it.

He wasn’t even sure they’d get a place, because they’d been told upfront the man would chose the pairs he tutored and he wouldn’t accept more than five for the weekend.

On the Friday the pair arrived the whole school was buzzing with anticipation. The two men had arrived without much fanfare and had secluded themselves in their quarters. No one had been allowed close to them and now it was time for the evening-meal and for once everyone was on time. Hushed silence fell over the room when the two men came inside and Daniel had to admit he was impressed. The master was tall with broad shoulders and scars on his face. He apparently was bald and wore a bandana wrapped around his head. Behind him trailed his submissive who looked just as physically impressive with long blond hair and form-fitting pants. He was also bare-chested, showing off pierced nippes and a back covered in very deliberate bruises.

Daniel rested his hand on Jack’s thigh, holding on firmly to calm him and, well, keep him from slipping to his knees. He knew a few submissives had done it, succumbed to the mere presence of the two men. The brown-haired was convinced that the submissive alone would already be able to top most of the submissives and maybe even a few of the dominants in the hall. They also both moved in a way that screamed military so it was no surprise they’d gotten alowed into the academy.

***

The next day all the students that had applied came into the classroom where the master was already waiting. His submissive was there as well and Daniel couldn’t help but let his eyes move over the lithe form of the man. He wasn’t completely nude, but the short black leather skirt didn’t cover much. Next to him Jack nudged his side, but Daniel just shrugged and went to a seat in the front row. The submissive seemed to be completely oblivious to the room and the people in it and Daniel marveled a bit at the control the master seemed to wield effortlessly. But then again, that was one of the signs that proved one was a master.

Once all the students were assembled Ibiki let his eyes moved over the pairs, taking in posture and interaction for a few minutes while the students got more and more nervous. They wouldn’t all be allowed to stay and they knew it. Ibiki carefully stroked his hand over Inoichi’s hair and finally spoke up, his english heavily accented.

“Since you are all here to learn and I don’t want to throw out anyone on a feel we’ll be doing a demonstration first. I’ll demonstrate what I’ll be teaching you over the next two days. It’s bloodplay with knifes, but the technic can also be applied for razor blades or other bladed instruments. After the demonstration you’ll have a chance to leave and if more than five couples remain I’ll decide who gets to stay”

The atmosphere shifted immediately as the group rearranged. Demonstrations of teaching stuff were rare but not unheard off and Daniel easily slipped from his seat like everyone else, putting chairs back and sitting on the floor. Jack easily sprawled against his side, obviously just as giddy as he was, curious to see how this would go.

Daniel wrapped his arm around the older as they watched the submissive rise from where he’d knelt on the floor to sitting on a chair, arms hanging down his sides, feet planted on the floor. His eyes were closed and the man didn’t even flinch when his master began wiping his chest down with antiseptic wipes as well as alcohol. Daniel had to admit he was apalled by the sheere size of the are the master covered, even moving on to the outside of the arms and the inside of his thighs.

Next to him Jack was beginning to tremble as more and more skin took on the wet shine of recently sterilized skin. Daniel tightened his hold on the older when the master unpacked a scalpel and he shifted a bit to get a good view when the man set the metal onto skin. The master was completely silent through this, but the submissive was gasping, head falling back as the first move sliced open the skin on his shoulder, going just deep enough to draw blood.

Daniel licked his lips softly at the sight of blood slowly moving down the man’s chest. A second cut was opened on the other side and Jack was curling closer to him as the blood slipped down and pooled at the hem of the skirt. However they both couldn’t follow the drop long, because he master immediately drew the gaze again when he settled the blade to the arm. Two parallel cuts on each arm, each beading only minimally. Still a drop of blood ran down each arm and everyone held their breath when the drop stopped on the sub’s fingertips before falling down to the floor.

Only when the drops hit the floor did they start breathing again and Daniel pulled Jack closer when the older gasped. While they’d been watching Ibiki had opened a set of shallow cuts on his sub’s chest. Nothing deep, only bits of blood beading to the top of the skin. Jack’s whole focus was on the other submissive now, taking in his short breath, the rapid rising and falling of his chest and also the way the skirt was tented out.

But Daniel also noticed that the older was starting to shake. He wasn’t sure if it was nerves or arousal, so he pulled Jack closer and let his eyes switch from Jack to the sub on the chair and back. New cuts were now moving down the sub’s sides, evenly matched and drawing a truly beautiful picture. But when the master settled the knife to the center of his submissive’s chest and drew a line straight down Jack snapped. Daniel mentally cursed when the older turned to bury his face against his shoulder. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Jack, stroking his back and nuzzling his neck soothingly.

Where moments before he’d been semi-aroused and quite curious about the way the cuts were placed and how the blood was sliding over hard planes now all taste had gone out of the experience. He’d not dishonor the offer and leave the show, but he made sure to stroke Jack’s back, covering his ears so he wouldn’t even hear the moans that now spilled from the submissive’s mouth in a constant mantra. The man was just about gone on the pain and when the master shifted to kneel between his legs and started to place small nicks up his thighs, starting at the knee and heading closer to the crotch, moans turned to gasps and whimpers.

The sight was breathtaking, sweat now mixing with blood, letting it flow down the skin and Daniel could really appreciate it on an aesthetic point of view, but the distress it caused Jack was intollerable. Sure enough they’d talked about this, talked about giving it a try. But it seemed like the reality of it was a bit much. Carefully he kept stroking Jack’s back and head, letting the older bury his face against his chest.

Daniel kept on observing, not surprised when the submissive orgasmed once the last two cuts were placed where legs met hips. The sight of it was beautiful and Daniel felt his inner dominant react to it, drawing him out, arousing him and making him want to see the same expression on Jack’s face.

The room was silent when the master rose again, putting away the knife.  
“We’ll need a moment of privacy now, so please step outside. In ten minutes those who want to remain may get back inside”, Ibiki said. He watched the students rise and shuffle outside. He could see the distress in some, but their dominants would take care of them. Once the door was shut he turned back and began to carefully clean the wounds, disinfecting them again before wrapping them. Then he let Inoichi change into a pair of soft pants. The older was still lost in his subspace, the buzz of his orgasm keeping him in a mellow state, so Ibiki simply collected a few of the pillows, arranging them on the floor so Inoichi could curl up for a nap. There was no need for him to be awake for the more dull part of the lesson.

Outside the room the couples quickly scattered, each searching for a quiet corner to process the scene. Daniel could see three more following him back to the wing with their room and he was sure they as well wouldn’t return to the classroom, but he didn’t pay them much attention. His focus was on Jack and he was relieved to see that every step away from the scene seemed to calm him further.

Back inside their room Jack immediately went and got out one of the kneeling pillows. Daniel walked over and sat in his desk-chair, spreading his legs so Jack could kneel between them. The older sighed softly when he rested his head against his dominant’s thigh. Immediately the younger’s hands came into his hair, caressing him and calming him.

It was half an hour later when Jack finally spoke up.

“This…this was so not what I expected”, he said, curling his hands into Daniel’s pants, holding onto him closely. Daniel just nodded and kept stroking his hair.

“It was very intense”, he agreed and Jack nodded against his hips. Good, it seemed like his submissive was getting back to himself.

“Yes, and dangerous. If he’d pushed just a little deeper he could have killed his sub with most of those cuts”, Jack said, clinging to the comfort and calm Daniel offered. The brown-haired wasn’t sure what to say to this, so he just stayed silent and kept petting.

“I…hell…I said I was interested in this, but I think I changed my mind”, the older said and Daniel nodded.

“That’s okay. It’s nice enough to look at, but we don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable with it”, Daniel agreed, letting his hands run soothingly over Jack’s back. The older was curling closer to him now and Daniel wondered what else he needed to do. He waited a little more but Jack didn’t do anything beside curling against him, so Daniel decided that physical closeness would likely work best.

“Let’s take a nap”, he said, raising from his seat and drawing Jack up with him. “We’ll sleep for a bit and afterwards we’ll go bug Teal’c and Sam”, he suggested and the older nodded.

“Sounds good. We can take them out to the moutain and who knows, maybe they have found a new good spot to fuck”, Jack said, keeping his hands on Daniel all the time as they walked over to the bed and laid down. They both quickly pushed off their pants and Daniel pulled the blanket up to cover them while Jack made it his mission to curl as completely as possible around him.

With a soft smile Daniel started stroking Jack’s back, falling asleep with him easily.


End file.
